I'll Always Come For You
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: Based on next week's promo when Klaus forces Stefan to drink Elena's blood. Delena obviously,ONESHOT. please read. I


Watched TVD promos when Klaus is forcing Stefan to feed on Elena and the other when there is a scene of Klaus taking Elena (CTV promo) and thought I'd give this a try. May be a oneshot, a couple of shots… I don't know. Based on reviews I think, so please Review.

Elena's POV

My mind was going to explode soon with all the confusion I had. I admitted to my best friend that I was attracted to Damon, however I couldn't do that. I loved Stefan. With these thoughts came insecurities and fear… and guilt. I was expecting Damon to change but I was also being selfish. Damon wasn't with me, he shouldn't have to change for _me. _I know how much he tried because he loved me but the guilt never stopped.

I received a phone call from Bonnie asking me to meet her in the Grill but my mind was on Damon. Where the hell was he? I had a feeling that whatever Bonnie was about to say it wasn't good, and my heart started to beat faster in my chest as I locked the door behind me, silently praying everything will be okay.

I decided to go to the boarding house for a moment to check on Damon, but the moment I entered the house I realized it was too quiet. My heart almost stopped when I saw that lots of stuff was taken. Did Damon leave me?

I rushed out of the door, trembling.

It was too late when I realized there was a man in front of me the moment I was walking towards my car. As my eyes met his, my breath caught in my throat. My worst nightmare: Right in front of me.

The first instinct was to run, but my legs were like jelly.

"K-Klaus?" I stammered.

"There's my girl," he smirked proudly, and before I could react I found myself grabbed roughly.

Damon's POV

I didn't say a word to Katherine ever since we hit the road together. Part of me felt sorry that I didn't even tell Elena-but then I realized that I had to stop doing that. Maybe Caroline and Alaric were right after all, and Katherine just popped up in the right time.

"I can feel your brain screaming from here, you know," She said smirking, her eyes never leaving the road.

I bit my lip and said nothing.

"And since when do you get in a car with a woman and you don't touch her?" She cocked an eyebrow suggestively, but I just hissed at her and shot her an ice-cold look. I didn't want to talk, especially to her.

"I'm trying to help you," Katherine said.

"Yeah, I get that."

She groaned and pulled the car over. I took a sip of the bloodbag I was holding, annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Everything has a price," She said, and with that she took off her shirt, moving seductively to me. "Wouldn't you like to kiss me, Damon? Like the old days?"

She inched closer, her lips on mine. I hesitated, but then kissed her back. I was no saint, how could I resist her?

I felt her smirk and she roamed her fingers in my hair.

"Oh, you know…" She then said as she handed Elena's vervain necklace, "Your little Elena might be in trouble… They kinda need her necklace to contact the witch…"

"What?" I stormed, and in a moment I was on top of Katherine. "What the hell are you saying, you bitch!"

"Geez, calm down," she smirked, rolling me over so that I was the one pinned underneath. "I'm not keeping you here, Romeo."

"Good, because I'm not leaving with you-No way in hell."

Elena's POV

I found myself in a big room, well lit. I was on a couch and I didn't recognize the place at all, but then my eyes widened as I realized I was in the school gym.

"Oh, look who is finally awake," Klaus's voice surrounded the room, and in a second he flashed in front of me. I felt so scared that right then I truly felt that everything they did to protect me, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jenna, John, my parents… all blew up in their faces. He kept staring at me and I looked down, waiting for something-anything-to happen.

Just then other footsteps joined, and I felt Klaus's smirk widening.

"So, your girlfriend managed to see you again after all," He smirked at Stefan.

He just stood there, then said, "The necklace is what you want. You don't have to keep her here."

"Hmm, I think you misunderstood," he said. "Without her, I can't create hybrids. So I think that your little human here has to be killed in some form or another."

He moved closer to me. "I can't just kill her. When she 'died', the curse was broken, so it worked. So I think I can't just kill her like _that._" He flashed a smile. "This is fine by me. Now that I know the doppelganger's alive, I have time. It's even better for me so that I can have my fun."

He came from behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist, and with the other he pushed the hair off my shoulders and leaned in closer to my ear. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying-I was so afraid.

"Ripper," He said his breath on my ear, "Perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelganger's neck?"

My eyes widened in horror but I didn't do anything to defend myself, except gasp loudly. There was nothing I could do. I just stood still, avoiding their eyes as I took long breaths praying that this will end soon, that maybe it won't hurt.

"No," Stefan answered simply.

"Maybe you'd like to… _share_?" he cocked his eyebrow, his tone changing from that of lust and cruelty.

Stefan groaned.

Klaus sighed. "That's too bad, because I'm not giving you a choice. Either you drink from her or I can torture her in front of you. I might not want to kill her yet, but I can be… persuasive."

He tilted my chin up roughly and bit hard in the side of my neck, taking just a few drops but enough for blood to pour out in a fast pace. He smirked as he stroked some hair away and then let go of my waist.

"Let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He said as he started a stopwatch, set on 900. This was all just a game to him. "Let's see, my dear ripper. When that clock ticks down, you'll feed on her."

With that he left the room, leaving me with Stefan and then another blonde vampire who I didn't know of her at all.

I could see Stefan was already struggling for control, and I put my hands on the side of my neck, trying to decrease the pain and blood.

He growled loudly.

"Stefan, please, I can help you!"

"How are you gonna help me, Elena?" He shouted, flashing in front of me.

I didn't know the answer.

His voice quieted. "When that clock ticks down, I have to feed on you. And I won't be able to stop."

"Hmm, this is gonna be good," the blonde said. "I'm Rebekah, by the way, I kinda screwed your boyfriend in the 1920s."

But I was too scared to think about that.

So this was basically it? I was going to die at the hands of the one that had been trying to save me for more than a year? The hands of the loving boyfriend?

The numbers were decreasing each moment I took a breath. My eyes watered at the thought of everything I was going to leave behind.

Klaus arrived again with a bottle of wine in his hand and he came from behind me again.

"Still kicking?" He said.

"I-I can't do it," Stefan said. "Please… not her."

"You see, my dear ripper," He said, running his fingers down my hair and playing with it, "You know you are a ripper when you actually torture the ones you love." He twisted a stray piece around his fingers and then let it skitter across my face.

It was there that the clock's number turned 0.

"Do it," he ordered.

"No."

"Do it!" He said.

Without warning, Stefan flashed at me and sank his fangs in my neck. I cried out in pain as he pinned me to the floor as I tried to struggle against him but it only made matters worse as he pinned my arms next to my head in a tight, bruising grip. He kept sucking the blood out of me, his body pressed to mine making it more difficult to breathe. And then in a matter of a few seconds he was biting every inch of my body-draining me from where he could find.

"STOP!" I heard a voice roar and Stefan was thrown off me as Klaus stood straight ready to attack who ever it was there.

Then I recognized the voice: Damon. He came to save me.

"Uh oh," Klaus said shaking a stake in front of Damon's face. "No savings tonight."

Klaus began to hit Damon with it, but Damon being quick and flexible missed the stake as he tried to fight back. Then I saw him stake Klaus for a moment, enough to make him weak for a moment. But a moment was all he needed, in a second I was safe in his arms as he carried me away.

.

.

I didn't know how I got there but I was in the Boarding House again. I was laying in Damon's bed and he was next to me, waiting for me to wake up, his face panicked and white. The moment I opened my eyes he stroked my face and placed a kiss on my forehead, and I could see tears forming in his eyes. "I shouldn't have left," He said.

"You saved me," I whispered, taking his hand, pulling him closer to me.

He just stroked my face gently.

He bit into his wrist. "I'm not forcing you to do anything; I just want to heal you."

I took his wrist and drank some of the blood, and the bites on my neck healed instantly.

"Thank you, Damon."

"You're welcome…"

"Will you stay here?"

"Of course I will," He smiled, pulling me to him.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Katherine posed as you with Bonnie in the Mystic Grill. She came to me with the necklace. Then Bonnie realized that it wasn't you and she called me-I had already left town with Katherine. Basically I realized Katherine was being a bitch, as usual."

"Where's Katherine now?"

"She was obviously going to expose herself is she came with me so she left."

"Right." I said sarcastically, and then I turned to him with a genuine look. "Damon, don't leave me. Don't leave with Katherine again. I need you."

He kissed my forehead. "Just sleep, Elena."

"Everything's just so wrong, Damon… He will come for me. He'll kill me." My eyes flashed with tears.

"No one's going to touch you," He said sternly. "No one. Klaus might want to kill you, but not before I kill that son of a bitch myself."

"For now-just promise me you won't ever leave."

"I promise."

_**So what do you think? I couldn't get it off my mind…**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
